vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan (Axe Cop)
Summary Satan was thrown out of Heaven for attempting to lie and became the evilest bad guy of all after an extremely long fall from the Pearly Gates to the center of the Earth. Some time later, Satan discovered how to clone himself and did so 1 septillion times. Despite numerous attempts, he would soon come to the realization that he could not stand a chance against God without sufficient help. After Axe Cop's mother and her allies failed to kill him, Wizard General turned Satan into an insect, which proceeded to possess Captain Axe's uncle and carry on his plans from there. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B to 3-A Name: Satan, The Devil Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: Likely several millions of years old (Much older than Axe Cop) Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, he is made of fire), Summoning (Can summon Axe Beasts and demons), Possession (Axe Beasts are capable of this), Unholy Manipulation, Invulnerability (Can only be killed permanently by being struck with a golden holy weapon ten times), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Animal Manipulation (Is the reason sharks are so vicious), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Necromancy (Tu and Bu used his horns to turn demons into their zombified minions), Resurrection (Even after melting in President of the World he is seen alive and well again in American Choppers), Smoke Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR (Breathing in Purple Smoke rips the victim's soul from their body and casts them down to hell), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between hell and Earth), Duplication (Cloned himself approximately 1 septillion times), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 4, possibly 6 and 8, Captain Axe's uncle said the fight was not over so long as the clones of Satan still lived), Body Puppetry (Took control of the body of Captain Axe's uncle), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Transmutation (Despite being turned into an insect, he still retained his intelligence and abilities), and Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Axe Cop and his teammates acknowledged they stood no chance against him normally) to Universe level (Tu and Bu considered defeating him to be a significant accomplishment. They chose to do so through trickery as opposed to a direct confrontation) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Can keep up with Axe Cop and his allies in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y, likely Stellar (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Axe Cop) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class to Universal Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level to Universe level. Resurrection, invulnerability, and immortality make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Virtually limitless (Has never displayed any signs of fatigue, and his abnormal physiology exempts him from the necessity of food or sleep) Range: Extended melee range through size, hundreds of meters with Purple Smoke (Covered an entire forest with it), Universal with duplicates (Spread them throughout the universe) Standard Equipment: Trident Intelligence: Very high (Satan is extremely cunning and manipulative, but also cautious, having setup multiple contingencies in case any of his numerous plans result in his demise. Though he can be cocky, he is also capable of realizing and acknowledging when he is outmatched. Being several millions of years old has provided him with ample experience.) Weaknesses: Coming into contact with water will cause him to melt. He is vulnerable to golden holy weaponry. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Axe Cop Category:Trident Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Abrahamic Figures